


Given Names

by Exemai



Series: GO GO LETS GO LETS GO DATEKO [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, He just want to make sure Yamaguchi feels loved, If that means turning into an awkward blushing mess then dammit he'll try, M/M, Tsukki being a mess, aka tsukki wants to use nicknames with yams too, but with his given name and not his family name, hinata is mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 03:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20418914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exemai/pseuds/Exemai
Summary: Tsukki wants to make Yamaguchi feel loved. If that means ruining his reputation of a stone cold detatched blocker to do so then so be it.For Eevee, for getting as invested as I am, and actually putting up with all my reccomendations and shit~~





	Given Names

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eevee_Galaxies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eevee_Galaxies/gifts).

Tsukki! Tsukki! Tsukki!

As much as he doesnt let it show, Kei loves when Tadashi calls him that. It just sounds right coming from him. As the love-struck fool he is, he wants to do the same and give Tadashi a nickname, but how can he make a nickname out of 'Tadashi' that is easier to say.

Logically, Kei knows it doesnt matter, he just wants Tadashi to know that he cares for the pinch server. However somewhere in that calculating brain of his is screaming at him, _It better be two syllables or less, _and the first thing he thinks of is Tada, and there are no words to describe how much Kei would rather die than utter the words Tada. Tadashi isn't some thing to show off, he is a cherished person in Kei's life and he wants that person to know this.

Well, Kei thinks, what about the second half of his name? Dashi would work a lot better than Tada would, and it suits the freckled boy, Dashi it is.

* * *

Kei waits at the intersection the next morning, where they meet everyday. "Tsukki!" He hears a voice call out, the owner of the voice pressing his lips to Kei's cheek, "Morning," He beams.

He blond smiles back warmly, reciprocating the kiss, "Morning, Dashi." He didnt need to look back to know that Tadashi's face heated up immediately. "Dashi, youre gonna be late." He says in his normal tone, trying not to enjoy his boyfriends reaction too much.

"S-Sorry, Tsukki!" He apologises once he catches up, "You just... caught me off guard, when..?" When did you decide on calling me that? Is what Tadashi wants to say, but growing up side by side with Kei caused what Hinata called telepathy when in actuality Kei just knows his boyfriend too well.

"Last night." Kei answers. "You're important to me, i'll make sure you know it." Tadashi thanks Kei and squeezes his hand. "Well, what do you say, Dashi?"

"I love it." He smiles, "and you,"

**Author's Note:**

> I might add the teams reaction in a seperate chapter but for now this'll do


End file.
